Un San Valentín de muerte
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: ¿Existe algo más peligroso que las chicas haciendo chocolate? Quizas tres Joui y un sádico preparando chocolate. Fanfic Sakamutsu, Okikagu y Katsura x Ikumatsu


Hola ^^ hoy me gustaría molestar un poco xD estoy muy contenta y no solo porque nuevamente escribí algo de Gintama para esta fecha, estoy feliz porque este es mi fanfic número cien (se dice pronto) después de tanto tiempo escribiendo logré llegar tan lejos y estoy de muy buen humor por ello, es obvio que tenía que ser un fanfic de Gintama el que se lleve este número tan especial ^^ aún siento que me queda mucho por aprender y mejorar por lo que prometo intentarlo en el futuro :) gracias a todas las adorables personas que siempre leen mis historias y me dejan reviews *w* dicho esto os dejo leer finalmente ^^

* * *

 **Un San Valentín de muerte**

\- ¿Qué hacemos todos aquí reunidos? - preguntó Gintoki

\- Fácil, como las chicas son un desastre en la cocina, nosotros haremos el chocolate este año - explicó Sakamoto

\- Yo no quiero regalar chocolate, yo quiero comerlo - se quejó Gintoki - Además no entiendo porque tenemos que hacerlo en la Yorozuya -

\- Yo soy un hombre buscado así que no puedo permitir que veáis mi escondite - dijo Katsura

\- ¿Tu escondite? Pero si vives prácticamente con Ikumatsu, cada vez que paso por el restaurante te encuentro allí y ya parece que fuese tu casa - recriminó el shiroyasha

\- No es mi casa, es nuestro nido de amor... quiero decir, yo no soy Zura, soy Katsura - dijo nervioso el Joui

\- Olvidémoslo, el idiota ya no tiene remedio - añadió Gintoki perdiendo la paciencia - A todo esto, ¿Quién compró los ingredientes? -

\- Yo creí que los comprarías tu AHAHA - añadió Sakamoto de manera despreocupada

\- En primer lugar tu eres rico, así que podrías comprarlo todo y en segundo lugar yo no quiero hacer chocolate ¿Y se supone que debo poner los ingredientes y la casa?, ¿Quiere alguien pensar en mi bolsillo? - preguntó el hombre desesperado - Al menos tenéis que pagar el alquiler por mi, ya que también estáis usando mi casa -

\- Si tu nunca pagas el alquiler - dijo Sakamoto sin comprender

\- Os odio, a todos sin excepción - dijo Gintoki de mal humor y saliendo de la cocina - Cuando acabéis el chocolate me avisáis

\- Entonces tendremos que decirle a Ketsuno Ana que no quieres hacer chocolate para ella - dijo Katsura

Y con esa palabra clave lograron convencer a Gintoki.

\- ¿Quién va a comprar los ingredientes? - preguntó Gintoki intentando armarse de paciencia

\- ¿Porque no vamos todos? - propuso Sakamoto - Así cada uno puede elegir los ingredientes que prefiera -

\- No me puedo creer que el idiota tenga ideas buenas - dijo el propietario de la casa asombrado

\- Yo soy todo un genio AHAHA - añadió Sakamoto con orgullo, tomándose el insulto como algo bueno -

\- En tus sueños - dijeron Gintoki y Katsura al unísono

\- Sois crueles - se quejó Sakamoto

Y así los tres jóvenes fueron a comprar. Katsura se puso sus típicas gafas con bigote de broma para no ser reconocido.

\- Tengo una reputación que mantener - explicó el rebelde Joui - Es una lástima que no estemos los cuatro reunidos -

\- Eso puedo solucionarlo - añadió Sakamoto mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un monedero

\- ¿Ahora te crees Doraemon? ¿Tienes dentro de tu bolsillo todos mis sueños e ilusiones? - preguntó Gintoki desesperado

\- Me temo que no existe algo así - añadió Sakamoto confundido - Lo que tengo aquí es una foto de nuestro amigo -

Katsura y Gintoki se acercaron sorprendidos de que Takasugi se dejase fotografiar por el más loco de los Joui, pero al ver la foto lo comprendieron todo.

\- ¿Es una foto de un Yakult? - preguntó Katsura confundido

\- ¿Con un parche para el ojo? Si ni siquiera tiene ojos - añadió Gintoki

\- Lo siento, supongo que no fue una buena idea de mi parte - se disculpó Sakamoto

\- ¿Estas de broma? Es genial, el mejor Takasugi que conozco, incluso es igual de bajo que el original - añadió Gintoki emocionado

\- Pienso enviar copias de la imagen como tarjetas de navidad - añadió Katsura orgulloso

\- Aún falta mucho para navidad - le recordó Gintoki

\- Pues entonces le añadiré unas alas a la imagen y diré que es el cupido Chibisugi, para San Valentín sirve - dijo Katsura muy serio sobre el tema

\- ¿Qué pasó con los ingredientes para el chocolate? - preguntó Sakamoto sin comprender la motivación de sus amigos y al final acabó suspirando - Al final no me extraña que quiera destruir la tierra -

Cuando finalmente hizo una copia de la imagen para Gintoki y Katsura, se quedaron tranquilos y pudieron pasar a cosas más importantes.

\- Ahora que estamos los cuatro Joui reunidos- comenzó Katsura

\- Espera, si yo tengo una foto del enano y tu otra seríamos cinco en lugar de cuatro - explicó Gintoki muy preocupado

Katsura comenzó a contar con los dedos y después de varios minutos, llegó a la misma extraña conclusión.

\- Es verdad, entonces solo nos queda hacer una cosa, Sakamoto a partir de ahora... no formas parte de los Joui -

\- Iros a la mierda - añadió Sakamoto harto de estupideces - ¿Porque debo ser el personaje serio? Yo quiero decir tonterías ¿Podemos cambiar de papel? -

\- Entonces yo seré ahora Sakamoto, AHAHA soy idiota y no me doy cuenta de ello - imitó Katsura

\- A mi me sale mejor - añadió Gintoki - Soy un idiota que ríe como retrasado y tengo pánico de decirle mis sentimientos a la mujer que amo -

Sakamoto quiso gritarle por decir aquello, pero alguien le robó la oportunidad.

\- Jefe, yo no soy quien para llevarle la contraria - dijo burlándose cierto sádico

\- ¿Que haces aquí Soichiro? - preguntó Gintoki nervioso al haber sido escuchado

\- Tenía ganas de un helado así que quería comprarlo, además de que seguro que encuentro algo para hacer explotar a Hijikata - añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Eso explica muchas cosas, bueno adiós - dijo Gintoki intentando quitarse al chico de encima, pero eso solo logró llamar aun más su atención

\- Parece que estáis haciendo algo sospechoso - añadió Sougo

\- Aquí no hay ningún Joui escondido y no hay nada sospechoso, además de que no soy Zura, soy Kat- quiso decir Katsura pero Sakamoto y Gintoki le taparon la boca

\- Él es mi primo, pero tiene un poco de retraso mental, así que ignóralo - añadió Gintoki mientras intentaba salvarle el pellejo a su amigo

\- No sabía que tenías familia - dijo el del shinsengumi sin creer del todo la mentira

\- Ni yo, pero se presentó un día y tuve que adoptarlo - mintió Gintoki

\- ¿Ahora es un perro? - preguntó Sougo confundido

\- No merece la pena que pierdas tu valioso tiempo con él, así que nosotros vamos a acabar lo que queríamos hacer y ya nos vamos - explicó el de la Yorozuya

\- Aún no me habéis dicho lo que queríais hacer - añadió Sougo cada vez con más curiosidad

\- Chocolate casero para las chicas, quizás así nos dejen vivir un día más - explicó Sakamoto con una sonrisa

Gintoki lo miró para que se callase, puesto que se imaginaba como acabaría todo.

\- Me parece buena idea - añadió el chico con una sonrisa sádica - Me apunto, así podría envenenar a Hijikata y a cierta china -

Y ahí estaba lo que Gintoki temía, el chico del shinsengumi se acababa de auto invitar a su casa y tenía un aura de destrucción que no podía ignorar, el chico era capaz de armar el armagedón en su casa y quedarse tan tranquilo. Así que debía por todos los medios intentar que el joven desistiera de su idea.

\- Cuantos más mejor AHAHA - añadió Sakamoto de buen humor

Y ahí se ganó finalmente un golpe de parte de Gintoki.

\- ¿Eres idiota?, se que lo eres pero la pregunta es ¿Porque eres tan idiota? ¿Acaso quieres armar una guerra? Con un policía del shinsengumi y un Joui en mi casa ¿Tienes una idea de lo que significa eso? - preguntó Gintoki en voz baja para que nadie más lo escuchara

\- Si - dijo Sakamoto muy serio para después pasar a una gran sonrisa - Eso será una fiesta -

\- Si, de tu funeral - añadió Gintoki con ganas de asesinar al idiota de su amigo

Al final, en contra de su propia voluntad, Gintoki se vio obligado a aceptar a Sougo en su casa, que el chico lo sobornara pagando todos los ingredientes no tuvo absolutamente nada que ver.

\- ¿Seguro que con esto se puede hacer chocolate? - preguntó Gintoki dudoso al ver varios botes de picante

La mesa de la cocina estaba llena de extraños ingredientes, por una parte había chocolate, azúcar y huevos, lo cual parecía ser estrictamente necesario para la receta, mientras que por otro lado se encontraban varias botellas de picante, miel, fresas, mayonesa y pescado. De solo ver los ingredientes y pensar en el resultado daban ganas de vomitar, pero al menos tres de los allí presentes pensaban usar solo los ingredientes normales, la intención después de todo era hacer algo bueno no pedir ser asesinados.

Por eso mismo separaron la mesa en dos, una parte para los chocolates normales y otra para el mortífero "chocolate de la muerte" como llamaron los Joui a lo que Sougo tenía en mente.

\- ¿Seguro que no prefieres la variante sana? - preguntó Sakamoto viendo la extraña mezcla que estaba haciendo el joven

Sougo estaba mezclando todos los ingredientes en una olla y aquello no sólo olía asqueroso, sino que encima viendo la sonrisa del joven, les daba miedo. Parecía una bruja removiendo una extraña poción.

\- Si incluso le puse mayonesa, seguro que Hijikata estará encantado con ello - explicó Sougo con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Al menos morirá con lo que más le gusta - dijo Gintoki restándole importancia

A partir de ese momento, decidieron ignorar al chico del shinsengumi y sus extraños experimentos.

Con mucho cuidado y siguiendo al pie de la letra la receta, los Joui comenzaron con su chocolate, no sólo no estaban quemando la cocina, sino que encima el olor del chocolate estaba ayudando a contrarrestar el mortífero de Sougo.

\- Se nos da bien esto, mucho mejor que a las chicas - dijo Sakamoto de buen humor

\- No se porque se quejan tanto si es tan fácil, creo que la cocina es lo nuestro, a partir de ahora seré el Chef Gintoki - dijo el hombre

\- Pues vendré a comer gratis - añadió Katsura

\- Se de otro lugar donde tendrás comida gratis e incluso puedes ver lo bien que cocina el cocinero - explicó Gintoki mientras señalaba a Sougo con la cabeza

\- Lo que sea excepto eso - dijo Katsura con miedo al imaginarse ser arrestado por el shinsengumi

Poner el chocolate en sus moldes no fue tan difícil y todo quedó bastante apetecible, hicieron uno extra para poder probarlo más tarde y estar seguros de que no tendría mal sabor. Mientras se enfriaba el chocolate, se dedicaron a preparar los envoltorios y mirar un poco la televisión, lo cual teniendo en cuenta que había un Joui y un policía en la misma sala, no era nada fácil.

El último paso fue bastante fácil y creativo. Decorar los chocolates y escribir algo en ellos era divertido. Cortaron pedazos de fresas para decorarlo y quedó casi como los de un profesional.

\- Ahora toca probar el chocolate para ver como sabe - dijo Gintoki con miedo mientras partía el de prueba en tres trozos

Con sus manos temblando, los tres chicos se llevaron su pedazo a la boca, para llevarse la grata sorpresa de que de verdad sabía bien.

\- Somos geniales - añadió Sakamoto emocionado

\- Si al final era todo muy fácil - dijo Gintoki con orgullo

\- Las mujeres solo sabes quejarse - añadió Katsura

Con mucho cuidado envolvieron sus chocolates en un hermoso papel rosa, de manera que quedaba perfecto.

\- ¿También vas a envolver tus chocolates? - preguntó Gintoki

\- Obvio, tienen que pensar que lo hice con buena intención - dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Creo que nadie cree que tengas tal cosa - explicó Gintoki

\- Bueno, yo debo irme ya - dijo Katsura intentando huir rápidamente antes de ser descubierto

Pero como siempre el hombre tuvo la mala suerte, de que sus gafas se rompieron en el mismo instante en el que iba a agarrar una de las bolsas que estaban en la mesa con sus chocolates.

\- Tu cara me suena de algo - dijo Sougo mientras pensaba a toda velocidad

Katsura agarró una de las bolsas a toda velocidad y salió corriendo a mientras gritaba.

\- No soy un chocolate, soy Katsura -

\- Nadie dijo que fueses un chocolate - añadió Gintoki mientras veía que Sougo agarró sus dos bolsas de chocolate y salió corriendo tras él

\- Estoy harto de estas fiestas, yo solo quiero chocolate - dijo Gintoki antes de volver al salón y sentarse para ver la televisión

\- AHAHA Supongo que yo me voy entonces - añadió Sakamoto mientras tomaba su bolsa

\- Si te rechazan no vengas llorando a verme - gritó Gintoki mientras Tatsuma abandonaba la yorozuya

De esa manera llegó el fatídico día, aquel en el que muchos valientes soldados reunían el valor para confesar sus sentimientos y acababan muriendo en el frente, rechazados de manera cruel. Pero a los protagonistas no les sucedería eso, primero porque dos de ellos no pensaban confesarse y segundo los otros dos tenían la certeza de que eso solo pasaba en las películas... pobres ilusos.

El primero en empezar su día fue Gintoki, que no pensaba regalarle chocolate a nadie y solo quería comerlo. Aprovechando la tranquilidad disfrutó de su magnífico chocolate al máximo, sabiendo que por suerte Kagura y Shinpachi no estarían y así no le pedirían compartirlo.

El próximo en intentar demostrar su valor fue Katsura, quien le entregó la pequeña bolsa rosa a Ikumatsu, que se sorprendió ante tal acción.

\- ¿Es para mi? - preguntó la chica

\- Es solo un pequeño detalle por prepararme siempre la comida y esconderme del shinsengumi - dijo Katsura con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Ikumatsu sabía lo tímido que podía llegar a ser en esas situaciones, así que aceptó el chocolate y su confesión aunque esta no fue pronunciada.

La mujer abrió la caja y pudo ver un hermoso chocolate decorado y con fresas, que tenía la escritura "Dejemos de pelear" a la chica le pareció raro, pero siendo Katsura un Joui no podía esperar nada romántico. Partió el chocolate en dos y al mismo tiempo en que le ponía un pedazo a Katsura en la boca, hacía lo mismo consigo misma. Resultado, sería un san Valentín que jamás olvidarían.

El próximo en intentar hacer una maldad, o mejor dicho entregar un chocolate, fue Sougo. Había quedado con Kagura y tenía intenciones de envenenarla. La pobre e inocente chica, creía que el chico tenía buenas intenciones.

\- Esto es para ti, son mis verdaderos sentimientos - dijo el chico mientras intentaba evitar la mirada de la joven y aguantarse una carcajada

\- ¿No estará envenenado? - preguntó Kagura siendo cuidadosa

\- Me ofende que pienses eso de mi, yo solo quiero un poco de paz entre nosotros y que dejemos de pelear - añadió el del shinsengumi

Kagura decidió creerle y abrió la bolsa con el chocolate, le sorprendió bastante ver la escritura blanca "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" encima pero antes de responder decidió llevarse un pedazo a la boca, pues esperaba cualquier cosa del chico. Cual fue su sorpresa al notar un sabor maravilloso y dulce.

\- Supongo que aceptaré, solo por hacerte un favor, no es como si estuviese loca por ti - explicó la joven mientras se sonrojaba

\- ¿De que narices hablas? - preguntó Sougo confundido y sin entender porque la chica no encontraba su chocolate asqueroso

Cuando ella le mostró las letras sobre el chocolate y él comprendió que ella había aceptado ser su novia, le importó poco la venganza y todo, había conseguido una novia sin buscarlo pero en el fondo le gustaba bastante la idea. Pero pobre del desgraciado al que le cambió el chocolate. Aunque aún quedaba el de Hijikata

 _¿Misión cumplida?_

Y el último de ese día era Sakamoto, el chico llevaba toda la mañana nervioso y no sabía cómo entregarle a la chica el chocolate y sus sentimientos.

\- No puede ser tan difícil, solo tengo que decirle la verdad - murmuraba el chico en el pasillo - lo mejor será que haga una prueba -

Sakamoto sacó su chocolate del bolsillo y mirando al suelo comenzó a hablar.

\- Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque al principio solo pensaba en ti como una amiga, acabé enamorado de ti, por eso mismo hice este chocolate para demostrarte mis sentimientos -

\- ¿Es alguna especie de broma? - preguntó una voz femenina

Sakamoto tragó saliva, estaba jodido. El chico levantó la mirada y en lugar de encontrarse una mirada enfadada, se encontró a la joven con ojos brillantes. Y entonces reunió todo su valor.

\- No es una broma, te amo - confesó Sakamoto

En ese momento el teléfono del chico comenzó a sonar.

\- Contesta - le sugirió Mutsu

\- Esto es más importante - añadió él - ¿Cual es tu respuesta? -

Mutsu aceptaría sus sentimientos, estaba segura de ello pero igualmente quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.

\- Te lo diré después de probar el chocolate - dijo la joven mientras abría la bolsa y se llevaba un pedazo a la boca

Sí tan sólo hubiese atendido al teléfono, se hubiesen evitado dos muertes.

 _"No le des el chocolate, Katsura e Ikumatsu están en el hospital por intoxicación y al parecer Sougo regaló dos chocolates dulces, lo que quiere decir que el otro chocolate de la muerte lo tienes tu. Gintoki"_

Sí tan sólo hubiese escuchado a su amigo.

Mutsu acabó en el hospital y Sakamoto fue golpeado, añadiendo la amenaza de la joven que le prometió darle un chocolate igual de asqueroso para el día blanco. La oportunidad de salir con Mutsu fue aplazada, aunque cuando a la joven se le pasó el enfado aceptó salir con él, con la condición de que nunca más hiciese chocolate.

Al final chocolate y la ruleta rusa no era una buena idea.

Sin lugar a dudas san Valentín era un día maldito donde todos salían perdiendo.

\- No quiero volver al dentista, malditas caries - gritó Gintoki mientras sufría dolor de muelas

Todos. Especialmente los egoístas.

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado xD quería hacer un fanfic para este día (ya es casi una tradición para mi) y aquí está el resultado


End file.
